After Time
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, 1x2. One year after the series, the five pilots are having a reunion to celebrate Quatre's birthday. But why didn't Heero arrive with Duo?


Note: This takes place at least a year after the movie. This isn't so much a fic as it is an epilogue to some of the fics I've written. I think it could work for a number of them, so rather than calling it a part two to any one fic, I'll just use it as an epilogue. Remember, an epilogue just sort of ties loose ends, it doesn't introduce a new conflict. I say this so I won't be accused of writing a PWP. I write those, but this isn't meant to be one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
Category: Anime, Gundam Wing, Yaoi, TWT  
Warnings: shonen ai, lemon, sap  
Pairings: 1x2, blatant hint at 3x4.  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
After Time  
  
"Duo...?" Quatre's pale blue-green eyes widened as he watched a slim boy leaning in the window of a yellow cab, paying the driver. Eyes following the long golden brown hair that hung down his back, he was sure it was Duo but...he'd never seen him without his trademark braid. Then the boy turned, large violet eyes sparkling as he spotted Quatre, and he knew without a doubt that it was Duo. "I--I'm glad you could make it!"   
  
Grinning as he stepped to the blonde boy, Duo gave a formal bow, ponytail falling over a shoulder and reaching past his knees as he looked up from his bent position. "At your service," Duo said with a cheeky grin before straightening slowly.  
  
"You look great," Quatre said, smiling as his eyes moved over the boy, still clothed entirely in black. He'd grown a few inches over the years, and was still slender.   
  
"And you, if I may say so, look exactly the same. Though you're still as cute as ever."  
  
Letting out a small laugh, Quatre shook his head. "I guess I wasn't meant to get any taller. But you should see Trowa. For a while there I thought he'd never stop growing." Sighing at how nice it was to see his friend again, Quatre's grin slowly faded as he realized Duo had come alone. Looking over Duo's happy expression, he was almost afraid to ask, but forced himself to do it. "Where's Heero?"  
  
Frowning for a moment, Duo shook his head. "He's coming. You know he wouldn't miss this. After all, you only turn eighteen once."  
  
"But...he didn't come with you? I thought you were together."  
  
Jerking as he realized what the boy was thinking, Duo let out a surprised laugh. "Oh, we are. I had to help Hilde with something, but he said he'd meet me here. In fact," pushing back the sleeve of his jacket, Duo glanced at his silver wristwatch, before looking up again, "he should be here in five minutes. You know he's never late." Grinning, Duo moved to stand beside his very relieved friend, putting an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and giving him a light squeeze. "You should have known better, Quatre. We're not going to be separated."  
  
"I'm glad," Quatre sighed, smiling at how confident Duo looked when he said that. "Well, do you want to wait out here, or go inside?"  
  
"Is Wufei here yet?"  
  
"Yes. He came in last night, he hasn't changed much either."   
  
Following the Arabian down the sidewalk, Duo's eyes moved over the very large mansion, smirking before he looked at his friend. "Nice place you got here. Kinda big for just the two of you though."  
  
"Yeah, but we have plans for that too."  
  
Glancing over, Duo's eyes widened at the light blush that spread across the pale boy's face. "What's that mean? Hey, you're not going to say something like that and not explain, are you?"  
  
"Actually," Quatre said softly, blushing darker as he met Duo's enthusiastic curiosity, "We're thinking of...getting married."  
  
"Shit! You serious?! Oh man, that's so cool! When?"  
  
Smiling bashfully, Quatre shook his head as he pulled open the front door, holding it as Duo entered. "We haven't set a date yet. We were waiting till my birthday. Now...I guess it won't be too long."  
  
"Well, you sure as hell better invite me! I want to catch the bouquet." Grinning as Quatre's surprised eyes flew to him, Duo laughed. "Well, if Heero doesn't catch it first."  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have worried. How are you two doing together?"  
  
"We're managing," Duo said, "We've been so busy with work lately, it's nice to be able to take a break. And see old friends."  
  
"I'm glad you could come," Quatre said, nodding. "So Heero's still working with his computers?"  
  
"Yeah, but at least he doesn't bring his work home with him. I won't mind not ever hearing the sound of typing again. As it is, between his being the head of that computer group and my salvage team, we pull in pretty good money. I wouldn't be surprised if we take a vacation soon."  
  
Eyeing the mischievous look in Duo's eyes, Quatre bit his lip lightly. "A honeymoon...?"  
  
Duo laughed. "We'll see. So! Where's Wufei, and Trowa?" Glancing around the wide hall, Duo shook his head at the extravagance. He knew Quatre hadn't been the one to decorate it. "Let me guess, one of your sisters pick this place?"  
  
Smirking, Quatre nodded. "It was an early birthday present."  
  
"Well, never look a gift horse in the mouth. Anyway, where are they?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Frowning, Quatre caught a quick movement out of the corner of his eye. Seeing who it was, he turned Duo's attention to a door to their right. "They might be in the dining room." Putting his back toward Duo so he could hide his grin, he started to walk toward the door, turning quickly when the boy behind him gave a startled yipe.  
  
Jumping at least a foot off the floor, Duo whirled to glare furiously at the boy who'd pulled his hair, fists clenching as a smirk crossed his face and his violet eyes narrowed. "So you want to play, do you?"  
  
Letting out a bark of laughter, Wufei shook his head. "You've lost your response time...Duo."  
  
Smiling, Duo still liked the way the black-haired boy said his name. It was much more familiar than the harsh Maxwell he'd used in the past. "I don't need it anymore. Besides, only a *coward* would attack while his prey's back is turned." Grinning when Wufei's black eyes narrowed, he folded his arms over his chest.   
  
"Don't get your hopes up," Wufei said after a moment of scowling, shaking his head. "I'm not going to let you get to me. Besides, you deserved the yank for not hearing my approach."  
  
Tilting his head, Duo's eyes sparked as he thought of a way to get revenge. Not giving any warning of his intentions, he slowly walked to the boy. "It's good to see you again, Wufei. How've you been?"  
  
Blinking at how quickly the boy had given up, Wufei shrugged. "Alright, I guess." He was still frowning when the longhaired boy suddenly moved forward. Freezing in shock, it took a minute for his stunned mind to realize he wasn't being attacked, he was being hugged. By Duo.   
  
Not releasing his strong hold, Duo's grin nearly split his face as the dark boy suddenly turned bright red, black eyes widening in complete shock. Giving Wufei's longer but still tight pony tail a quick jerk, Duo jumped back and laughed as Wufei continued to stand there, mouth open. Turning to see Quatre hiding his soft laughter behind a hand, he smirked proudly. "Yes, I've still got it."  
  
"Some things never change, do they." Shaking his head, Trowa slowly stepped out of the doorway Wufei had come from and walked to stand next to the three boys. Eyeing Wufei's slowly receding blush, Trowa smirked before looking to Duo. "You look wonderful, Duo. It's nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."  
  
Smiling at what he considered a compliment, Duo nodded. "Not me. But Trowa, what happened to you? I mean, you were tall before but now...you're a giant."  
  
Laughing, Quatre gave the tall boy a slight shove. "I told you. He's as tall as Rashid."  
  
"I believe it," Duo said, shaking his head at how much the couple differed. Quatre was slim and short while Trowa was tall, his muscles pronounced even beneath his gray sweater. "But you've got the same hair," he said, smirking.   
  
"I like his hair," Quatre said, frowning at Duo in disapproval. "You didn't change *your* hair, so why should he?"  
  
"Don't bicker," Wufei said, having gotten control of himself although he continued to scowl at the longhaired boy. "You sound like children."  
  
"I'm surprised you wouldn't consider that justice, Wufei."  
  
Blinking in surprise, Wufei turned to stare at the boy who had somehow managed to enter unnoticed. "Yuy."  
  
"We didn't get to be children when we were young," Heero said slowly as he crossed the room to join the others, his cobalt eyes taking in the way time had changed them. "So we make up for that now."  
  
"You're late," Duo said, frowning at his watch before looking up, one eyebrow raised.   
  
"I was here," Heero said lightly, moving to stand beside the boy as his hand moved to grasp the long tail of hair lightly. "I was watching you."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Well, why don't we go to the dining room," Quatre said, forcing his eyes away from Heero who was gazing down at the long-haired boy as if he hadn't seen him in years. "We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Sure," Duo said, smiling over his shoulder at Heero for a minute before taking a step forward. Or he would have taken a step if a strong hand hadn't fallen on his shoulder, causing him to pause. Not glancing back, Duo nodded to Quatre. "Go ahead, we'll be there in a minute."  
  
Still fighting his urge to stare at the pair, Quatre moved to and through the door to the dining room, Trowa and Wufei following.  
  
Waiting until the three had left the room, Heero turned Duo to face him, eyes glinting. "Why didn't you braid your hair?" he asked, voice low as he caught the spark in those violet eyes. "You know what it does to me."  
  
"That's why I left it," Duo said, smirking as Heero's hand twisted in his hair, pulling his head back a bit.   
  
"I missed you." Arms pulling the slender boy against him, Heero bent his head a bit, mouth meeting Duo's. Growling low in his throat, his tongue moved over those soft lips, then inside to mate with Duo's. Not giving the boy any lenience, he pulled him closer till their bodies were flush against each other as he devoured him.  
  
Finally allowed to breath, Duo's eyes glistened as he took a shaky breath. "Wow. I was only gone for two days."  
  
"Too long," Heero said, face completely serious. "Did you settle things with Hilde?"  
  
"Yeah, looks like we'll have to go to a wedding in two weeks. She said to thank you for letting her borrow me," Duo said with a grin as Heero gave a sharp nod.  
  
"She owes me for that. I don't like you going away."  
  
"You're so possessive," Duo sighed, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, rubbing his cheek against that firm chest. "I love that about you."  
  
"Good, because it's not going to change." Lowering his head to place a light kiss on the boy's neck, Heero sighed and slowly pushed him back. "We'd better go now, or I'll end up dragging you upstairs."  
  
Grinning at Heero's bluntness, Duo preened for a second before laughing. "Okay. Not that I would have minded being drug upstairs. But it would be rude."  
  
Gripping Duo's wrist as he started to open the door, Heero bent so he could whisper in his ear. "I really did miss you, Duo."  
  
Sighing with bliss, Duo turned so he could look into those cobalt eyes so close to his. "I missed you too..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you see the way Heero was looking at him?" Quatre asked softly as soon as the door shut behind the three boys. "I've never seen him look so...open."  
  
"Heero isn't a fool," Wufei said slowly, "He knows what a treasure Duo is. He *should* appreciate him." Seeing the way the two were looking at him, he frowned and sat at the long table, watching as they sat down across from him. "He's changed is all I'm saying," Wufei muttered, discomforted by their stares. "For the better."  
  
"I agree," Quatre said quickly, "It was just such a shock is all."  
  
"Well, get over it quickly. I'd rather not see a recurrence of the Yuy Death Glare," Wufei said, smirking as he looked to the door, waiting for the two ex-pilots. Despite his words, he felt himself react with surprise at the softness in those cobalt eyes as Heero entered, following a happy-looking Duo. "You've grown, Yuy."  
  
Nodding, Heero stood still as Duo picked a seat, moving to sit beside him before looking at the others. "But you haven't. What have you been doing with yourself, Wufei?"  
  
"I've kept busy," Wufei said in an offhanded manner. He didn't want to tell them about the relationship he was in at the moment, not until things were settled and he was certain it would last. He wasn't the best at being with someone, but he had confidence that he'd soon be making an announcement of his own. "I'd rather not go into it now," he said, more to put a damper on the look Duo was giving him than to make excuses. He knew the longhaired boy was eager to push for details. "Since retiring from the Preventors, I've been thinking about staying on earth, though. I'm not sure what I'll do yet."  
  
"Keeping secrets," Duo muttered, not pushing when Heero smirked at him. "I guess I won't argue." Giving Wufei a disappointed look that had the black-haired boy fighting a smile, Duo broke his act with a grin. "Well, I'm glad you could come here. It's really nice to be together again," he said, voice softening. "It's been too long."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo laughed suddenly, shaking his head when Quatre gave him a questioning look. "It's just that--Trowa still answers in one-word." Stifling his laughter as best he could, he glanced at the stoic boy, grinning in an apologetic manner. "Sorry Trowa, don't mean to pick on you."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
That short response sent him laughing again, and Heero met Trowa's green eyes, shrugging a shoulder to rid himself of responsibility. "How many are coming to the party?" he asked, eyes moving to Quatre.   
  
"Not as many as my sisters would have liked," Quatre said, wincing slightly. "Just family and friends. The Maguanacs are coming too."  
  
"I'm surprised they aren't living with you," Duo said, having gotten control of himself. "They always were so protective."  
  
"He doesn't need protection," Trowa said, flushing slightly when Duo's suddenly wide eyes flew to him. Closing his mouth, he glanced at Quatre's brilliant smile before sighing. "Well he doesn't."  
  
Still glowing at Trowa's vote of confidence in him, Quatre gave Duo a pointed look, telling him to lay off the tall boy. "They know I have my own life," he said slowly, not blinking until Duo gave a nod and leaned back in his chair, expression serious. "It'll be nice to have them all here. I haven't actually seen them in over a year."  
  
"Are they still together?" Wufei asked in surprise. "I'd have thought they would have disbanded by now and gone to their own lives as well."  
  
"They did," Trowa said, meeting Wufei's gaze. "They're staying in the same city though. I guess they don't want to leave each other."  
  
"They're a family." Smiling, Quatre saw Wufei's face clear slowly. "It's easier to stay in touch without distance separating them, like it does with us."  
  
"Hey, distance didn't keep us from getting together," Duo said, looking insulted. "I'd have come even if I'd been staying on the other side of the planet, you know that. Distance just means it takes a while for us to get together, it doesn't mean we *won't* get together."  
  
Biting his lip at the pleasure that flowed through him, Quatre's eyes shined. "That's right."  
  
"Well, as long as we are talking, what's the plan? I've had a long flight, I wouldn't mind turning in soon."  
  
Looking at Heero in surprise, Trowa's eyes narrowed as they moved to Duo who'd suddenly glanced down at the table, light blush coloring his cheeks. Smirking, he leaned forward. "Let's have dinner now then, it shouldn't take long."  
  
Seeing the understanding in Trowa's gaze, Heero smirked in return before nodding.   
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe they went to bed, it's so early." Frowning, Quatre shook his head as he looked at the tall boy sitting beside him. "I thought we'd stay up...talking."  
  
"Didn't you see Heero's eyes?" Trowa asked, standing and moving to stand behind the disappointed boy. Bending, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I'm surprised he lasted through dinner."  
  
Blinking, Quatre abruptly blushed, then he let out a small laugh. "You mean...?"  
  
"He didn't really try to hide it," Trowa said, laying his cheek against Quatre's. "Don't be upset. I'm sure they'll want to talk tomorrow. In the mean time..." Standing, he moved to Quatre's side, bending as he lifted the boy, "I'll help you pass the time if you aren't tired."  
  
Grinning, Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, resting his chin on his chest as he looked up at him. "I'm not the least bit tired, Trowa."  
  
"Good."  
  
* * *  
  
"Heero, we really should have visited longer. We could have waited for this..." Remembering Quatre's expression as they'd bid him goodnight, Duo sighed. Then he was caught off guard when Heero suddenly pushed him up against the door, cobalt eyes shining brightly.  
  
"I couldn't wait," Heero said, voice low as he pushed his lips against Duo's, their mouths opening. Growling as the boy rubbed against him, Heero's arms moved around his back, pulling him closer as his head tilted to nibble at the side of his neck. Feeling warm hands move beneath his shirt, he released the violet-eyed boy as it was pulled over his head and discarded on the floor. Sending Duo's black shirt to join it, his hands played over the light muscles of his back as soft lips moved over his chest, groaning when they brushed a nipple. Breath catching, Heero's head moved down, lips catching the boy's shoulder as he sucked hard, not caring if it left a red mark later. As it was, it got the desired result as Duo winced, head coming up so their eyes met. "Now."  
  
Hands shaking a bit as he fumbled with the clasp of his pants, Duo quickly shed the rest of his clothing, eyes blazing as he finished in time to see Heero bend to push his off. Licking his lips, he was prepared when the dark-haired boy grabbed him, crossing the room quickly and nearly tossing him onto the bed as he followed, breath coming fast. Catching Heero's shoulders as the boy moved to pin him on his back, Duo sat up, licking his lips again as he eyed his lover. Meeting Heero's slightly glazed eyes, he tilted his head, brushing a kiss over his chin.  
  
***NOTE*** The rest of this fic has been omitted due to the ban on NC-17 material. For the rest of the fic go to the following url:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina_gwfics/aftertime.html 


End file.
